The Lost Prince and His Two Lovers
by Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san
Summary: Prince Yuugi of Japan is being forced to marry before his next birthday. His heart already belongs to the slave Yami when his Grandpa makes a plan to marry him off to a royal. Yuugi always thought other royals were stuck up, but why is Prince Atem of Egypt...not? Mobium, Castle, Step, Bronze, and Bakushipping, with some RebeccaxMana.
1. Prologue

**Hey minna~**

**S: You are never gonna finish if you keep starting new stories!**

**i knoooow, but this came to me in an epic dream! You can't just ignore epic dreams!**

**B: she's right~**

**S: finnnne**

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Yugioh, she only owns this plot~!**

**thanks Blanche!**

**Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

**_Come, gather round, my dear readers, as I tell you the tale of Prince Yuugi of Japan, now more commonly known as the Lost Prince, and His Two Lovers, who are known by the names of Prince Atem of Egypt and the once slave Yami, now known across the land as the Royal Consort. A tale filled with secrets and spells, of fantasy and reality, love and lust, good and evil, balls and forbidden romance, even a less than traditional flying carpet! Bear in mind, my dear reader, that this story will be different than most, for I will do my best to remain unbiased, a task difficult nowadays, because history is written through the eyes of the winner. Promise me though, to never let the the ending of this particular story get out, because this is the one written piece of literature that actually has the location of the Prince and his lovers. This information in the wrong hands could be considered a deadly weapon, so I shouldn't even be writing this. As a writer, though, I am forced to do so. But, as you read this tale my dear, dear readers, never forget, all magick comes with a cost._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey minna!**

**S: well that was fast!**

**shhhhh!**

**B: *rolls eyes* Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Yugioh, but she owns the plot!**

**Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

Once upon a time, when magick was alive in everything and everyone, there lived a Prince named Yuugi Motou. He lived with his grandfather King Solomon Motou, and his little sister Princess Rebecca Motou in the country of Japan. They were a really happy family and everything was filled with sunshine and happiness-

"Yuugi just listen to me for one-"  
"NO!"

...Who am I kidding?

A slam of a certain prince's bedroom door echoed throughout the castle, easily overshadowing the weary sigh that came from King Solomon himself.

King Solomon Motou of Japan, as you probably know, is one of the best rulers Japan has ever had, fair and just, only wanting the best for his people, especially his grandchildren Crown Prince Yuugi Motou of Japan and Princess Rebecca Motou of Japan . Though, make no mistake, Solomon isn't anything close to the saint people make him out to be, and I will not skim over his poor judgements. I will not lie and say he was a villain, after all in this world what /really/ is a villain? Is a man a villain for wanting the best for his children and grandchildren? Even if his methods aren't the best? He is a mighty ruler, but Solomon is still only human, prone to making big, life changing mistakes.  
Solomon feels bad for his grandson of course, but his people and their survival come first, and it wasn't his fault that Yuugi's mother died in her second childbirth, and his father was missing. Life was harsh, and he wasn't going to give anyone needless pity. Though he does think forcing a sixteen year old child into adulthood and ruling the lives of people is a curse he wouldn't wish on anyone, let alone his oldest grandchild, but the laws there for a reason, and Solomon needed to step down soon. Even if Rebecca says she can handle the ruling, despite that she's fourteen, Solomon would rather never step down, than have a woman rule the throne. No offense to his granddaughter or any women, but to him, women are fragile flowers, in no position to take any authority, but to be there for their husbands and look beautiful in public, they should be meek and soft spoken, though have a good hold on there men or women, occasionally manipulating them to see sense (because men can be quite hotheaded, and no one wants to go against an angry lady) but unfortunately for him, all of those concepts except the last one were lost on Rebecca Motou, who, having no mother figure and growing up close to her older brother and the guards, was a manipulative...tomboy. While Solomon had nothing against that right now, he knows she needs to stop, else she'll never be married. Besides, that was the way things worked in Japan, 'twas a tradition to have the male heir on the throne, no matter his age, and he'd be damned if it all changed because Rebecca was going through a phase. He loved his granddaughter to death, but that just wasn't the way things worked, maybe if they all got reincarnated into a different time, then he would allow her to be Queen. As is now, there was no chance.  
With that in mind, Solomon pounded on his grandson's door.

"Yuugi, just listen to me! It's not that bad! Your lucky you don't have an arranged marriage! Though that can quickly change if you don't open this dam- darn door!"

As if those were the magick words, the door swung open and Solomon was greeted with the heart-wrenching sight of puffy amethyst eyes. Solomon cringed, mainly because of the guilt of what he was doing to his grandson, though a smaller part because it was undignified for the males of the house to cry, especially if one had any authority over the people. Yuugi had grown up to be a big softy though, and while there was nothing wrong with that, Solomon was afraid that his son would be taken advantage of when he was gone. Yuugi needed someone to take care of him when he's gone, and that thought alone steeled his nerves.

"What Jii-chan! Haven't you caused enough grief!?"  
"Yuugi! Stop behaving like a child! All that's gonna happen is that your going to have a group of royals lining up to do your bidding! You'll get to choose who you marry so stop your whining!"  
"Maybe I don't want to marry ANY of those stuck up royals! Thank Ra I've had teaching from departed Mahado, or else who knows how I would've ended up! I don't want to be King, and I want to marry for love! Not because he was the best, and richest suitor of them all! Hosting this, this, ball and going over the top to make them all /stay/ until I've made up my mind is way over the top! Rebecca would make a better ruler than me, and she's willing! Why don't you give her the throne and stop acting like a stereotypical stuck up roy-"

Whatever Yuugi was going to say was cut off by Solomon's hand slamming into his cheek with enough force to snap his head to the side. His grandfather had slapped him. One of Solomon's smaller mistakes that had a big consequence in the end.

"SHUT UP! YOUNG MAN, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR BITCHING AND MOANING! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU ARE! BEING ABLE TO /CHOOSE/ AND NOT BEING FORCED INTO SOME WEDDING WITH A STRANGER! IM GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO GET TO KNOW THE PERSON, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? NO WONDER YOUR FATHERS NOT AROUND! AND I HAVE TO THANK MY LUCKY STARS THAT MY DAUGHTER WASN'T ALIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE YOU TURN INTO SUCH A LITTLE BRAT!" Solomon exploded.

Yuugi stared in shock, eyes watering up and touching the place where his grandfather had slapped him. They could both tell it was starting to bruise. Solomon stared at Yuugi, then at his hand which had never hit any of his children or grandchildren till then, and realized what he said and did was going too far.

"Yuugi..."

He tried to reach out and apologize, but his movement made Yuugi flinch, breaking his heart a bit. Before he could say anything else, Yuugi sprinted down the hallway, and disappeared.

* * *

**i do ****NOT**** hate Grandpa, I just wanted to write him angsty for once! ^^! He ****will**** get nicer I promise!**

**B: review!**


	3. le gaspy gasp SOPA'S BACK, OH NO!

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

* * *

Goshikku: come on peps! Before you kill me for not uploading a really chappie, PLEASE LET THIS BE KNOWN SO IT CAN BE STOPPED!

Snow: Post this around, let your friends know!

Kuro: Help stop this damned SOPA! It just needs to go and die, in a hole, with Teá.

Blanche: Don't forget that all us writers, fans of the shows and movies and whatnot that we write fanfiction stories for, lovers of writing, drawing, and music will suffer from this.

Goshikku: i don't know about you, but I do NOT want to be sent to jail/juvie, for writing and reading fucking _**fanfiction. **_We disclaim, we don't act like we own anything, heck, they should be encouraging fanfiction, it makes teens read and write, and want to pick up more books, and support LGBT rights! Not to mention tis a perfect outlet, and will help you in English class ;D! XD!

Blanche: Please don't let people like Goshikku, and all of us fanfic/watt pad/youtubers/deviantartists get sent to jail, cuz of something as idiotic as this!

Kuro: Besides, Goshikku can't last a month in a public school, what makes you think she'll last a week in jail or juvie?

Goshikku: Hey! Don't tell them! *throws book at her* I swear...*sighs* Anyway please help us stop this. Please. Thank you everyone. *bows with Snow, Kuro and Blanche*


	4. Chapter 2

**hey minna~! Gomen for the wait~!**

**S: *rolls eyes* Goshikku wants to thank all who followed, faved, reviewed, and etc... YOU ROCK!**

**K: and because she isn't the sharpest dagger in the weapon shop -**

**HEY!**

**K: I will explain some things here. 1. Yes, there are mentions of mpreg (make!pregnancy), but there will be none in /this/ story. So all those who are not okay with mpreg can keep reading. Buuuut, in the sequel Goshi's planning, there /will/ be mpreg! So all those who don't mind it/is okay with it/loves it, you can read both :P! 2. They are in Japan, but they use Egyptian phrases because, in this, Egypt's quite a big deal, so just like in most countries, you have to learn English as a first or second language, you have to learn Egyptian as a first or second language. Plus, Malik's from there originally, before his father moved Isis and him to Japan when Malik was younger, and his mother was still alive. His mother and sister taught him about his heritage, and taught him the language. For Yuugi, his mother was also Egyptian, so he grew up on the tales of Egypt, and being a Prince, had to learn as many second languages as possible, Egyptian being the first on the list. He also taught the stories to Rebecca. Hopefully this will clear up all that the baka wrote, but one can only dream~**

**HEY!**

**B: *giggle* Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san only owns the PLOT. Nothing else. Just PLOT.**

**Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

Yuugi ran past his worried sister and his friends, through the high arcs, and intricate pathways of the palace, and didn't stop even as he heard their feet following him. He ran and ran, climbed and climbed, till he reached the top floor, then he went up to a wall and pulled a string that opened the pathway to a secret room that only Yuugi's friends and sibling knew about. Well, them and one other person and that person's friends.  
The person Yuugi was talking about was inside the room, surrounded by his friends, but Yuugi paid the friends no attention, and launched himself at the person.  
"Aibou?" The deep, baritone voice of the person Yuugi launched himself at questioned, wrapping his arms around him.

The rest of Yuugi's friends burst into the room after that, panting.

"Man, for a lil' guy, you sure can run Yug'!" Yuugi's blonde haired friend panted out in his usual slang.  
"After you finish panting, Mutt, would you like to tell us why Yuugi ran in here like the devil was on his tail?" Another voice, this one belonging to a brunette, questioned boredly.  
"Shut up Kaiba! Like I know tha' answer!? 'Nd I'm NOT a mutt!" The blonde shouted back at the brunette we all know now as Kaiba.  
"Jou..." A different, meeker voice said calmingly.  
"No Ryou, let the mutt bark, it's their way of communicating after all." Kaiba drawled with a smirk.  
The one known as Ryou just sighed, shaking his snow white hair from in front of his big, brown doe-eyes and asked,  
"'Kura, a little help?" directing the question at the only other whitette in the room.  
"Sorry Ry, but I wanna see how this plays out," he put his arms behind his head and propped his feet up on the windowsill he was sitting on, " Though I am curious of what happened to the Shrimp."

Ryou just shook his head again, slapped the other whitette upside the head with enough force to make the head snap down, much to the others unheard-and-uncared-for-by-Ryou complaining and whining, and pushed the others feet off the windowsill so he could sit there himself,before turning to face a boy, no older than thirteen, who has unruly black hair and blue eyes that resembles Seto Kaiba's, but not as icy.

"Mokuba, could you?" Ryou trailed off.

The boy now known as Mokuba nodded, before he went over to his brother Seto, tip-toed up, and hit him upside his head, much like what Ryou did to the one called ''Kura'. Needless to say, Seto calmed down, and weakly glared at his little brother. While a boy with sandy-blonde hair and lavender eyes laughed.

"Oh, shut up Malik." Seto growled out at the sandy-blonde, who continued to laugh even harder.

By this time, a blonde girl made her way up to Yuugi who was still curled up in the persons lap.  
"Onii-chan..." The girl, who we now know as Yuugi's little sister Rebecca said sadly, her mix-matched one blue and one amethyst eyes upset. She then looked up at the person holding her brother, and said,

"Yami, I'm guessing you don't know what's wrong either?"  
"No," Yami replied, "He just mentioned having to talk to the King earlier."

In case your confused, my dear readers, let me just go over, in detail, who's who.

Jounouchi Katsuyga , known mostly as Jou, one of Yuugi's personal slaves, and closest friend, he's has warm honey-coloured eyes, and bright blonde hair. Athletic and a fighter, having saved Yuugi many times. Comes from a bad past, his little sister missing, his mother dead, and his abusive father in jail, Jou stills manages to go on, even though he once got pregnant thanks to his sexually abusing father, and had to get an abortion because he was too young to carry the baby successfully, he was only eleven. He still feels undeserved guiltiness for killing a helpless baby, and on the same day his sister disappeared. Thanks to Yuugi and one certain brunette, though, he was able to get back on his feet and smile. He is sixteen, and likes Kaiba, not that he'd ever admit it, though everyone but the person in question knew. His weapon of choise were his fists, but he knows how to wield a war-hammer pretty well, and keeps one in a blue sash around his waist, the hammer being enchanted by Seto so it was smaller and lighter, though could become full size if need be. He was also dressed in a standard personal slave, dark blue skin-tight spandex knee-high shorts, dark blue with purple embellishments leather thigh-high skirt, and golden half-vest, leaving the rest of his toned, honey-tanned back, chest, and stomach exposed. Since he was close to the Prince, he was allowed to accessorize as he wished, so he had on various gold armbands, neck rings, anklets, and earrings, - his ears were pierced in more than one place. His bracelet is gold set with honey-golden topaz jewels -representing him - and then dark and darker sapphires jewels - representing the two (yes, two, Jou himself was shocked when he realized) he was supposed to fall in love with. There's an old myth that explains this, known around the globe, so if you know it I'm not surprised. From birth, a baby is given a gold bracelet infused with a tiny trace of Shadow magic and a tiny trace of Sun magic to balance each-other out, when its put on the babes wrist, jewels symbolizing the persons lover(s) shall appear, whoever matches your bracelet you were meant to be with, for tis written in the stars.

Seto Kaiba, cold and calculating, this man's glare was said to freeze boiling water. Taller than everyone his age, sixteen year old Seto Kaiba was a force to be reckoned with. He had brown hair, and icy-cold blue eyes, that one see to defrost at the sight of his little brother Mokuba, and Jou, his not so secret love. He is one of the palace's guards, (though that's just a cover, he doesn't do much fighting, he's really the unofficial Royal advisor, Solomon not wanting to admit it because, a. His image would shatter if people knew he took advice com a teen, and b. He didn't want to pressure Setowith /all/ the responsibility being Advisor gives you, many a man has tried suicide to get out of the job, since once you have it, the only way out is death), an orphan, and Yami's cousin. He was dressed in a standard cream-coloured, baggy pantaloons, and dark blue with purple embellishments and a bit of gold leather vest, and to keep appearances, a well-sized sword being held up by a begrudgingly given golden sash around his waist, made by Jou, as a thank you for the hammer. Since he was also close to the Prince, he was allowed to accessorize as he wished, so he had on a gold armband, and an anklet - he disapproves of earrings, but puts up with them, so Jou's multiple ear piercings got on his nerves. His bracelet is gold set with dark sapphires jewels and then honey-golden topaz's and darker sapphires jewels(Everyone knows he belongs with Jou since they match, the two are just in denial, though they both still haven't found whoever the darker sapphires stood for). Besides that, he wore a regular necklace, with black string and an gold amulet shaped as a Duel Monsters card dangling from it, a keepsake from his parents.

Mokuba Kaiba, cutely called Mokie, fourteen years old and the almost complete opposite of his doting, beloved older brother. Sweet and gentle, though get on his bad side and their would be hell. He has unruly black hair that no one could tame and reached his waist, and happy light blue eyes. An orphan as well, without his sunny disposition Seto would be way worse, but not everything is all rainbows and sunshine with him, after all, Seto had his memories to hold onto and Mokuba to cheer him up, who did Mokuba have...? Plus he was one of the few males, (like Jou, Malik, Ryou, and Yuugi), who could get pregnant, so he had to fight off a bunch of "rape-happy bastards" in his words. A thirteen year old fighter, though you would never know looking at his cutely chibi face, just loosing its baby fat. He was also dressed in a standard personal slave, light-and-dark blue stripped skin-tight spandex knee-high shorts, forest green with purple embellishments thigh-high leather skirt, and an orange with purple embellishments half-vest, that showed of his toned stomach, not to mention a bunch of different-sized daggers he carried with him at all times (having learnt to use them on the streets before he and his brothers were 'rescued'. Since he was also close to the Prince, he was allowed to accessorize as he wished, so he had on various gold armbands, neck rings, anklets, and earrings, - his ears were pierced in more than one place, to his older brothers hating, and Jou's amusement. His bracelet is gold set with blue turquoise jewels that changed from light to dark with his mood and then dark jade stones which changed from dark to light, he's guessing with his future lover's moods (He won't admit it, but he worries for his lover whenever they change to too dark or too light). Besides that, he wore a regular necklace, like Seto's, with black string and an gold amulet shaped as a Duel Monsters card dangling from it, the only thing he has from his parents and one of his dearest treasures.

Yami Kaiba, a protective, loyal, sixteen year old, with hauntingly captivating blood-like crimson eyes standing out against his pale, un-tan-able skin. His most shocking feature, besides his eyes of course, is his natural, tri-coloured, star-shaped hair, which was black with blonde bangs and lightning bolt streaks, and blood red tips. Third on the shortest scale and second on the insane scale in their group, known to have actually set a man on fire who was trying to kidnap Yuugi, before he and the Prince were even friends (due to this, he was moved from servant to Royal guard of the Prince - though he helps Rebecca too). He quickly worked his way up to being the Prince's secret lover, and is all too happy by that fact. A boyfriend anyone would want, Yami's charming, protective (*see fire above*), and handsome. Heck, the only reason Yami wasn't married by now was that he was a servant, and an orphan street-rat at that, one of the Three Great Thieves, nicknamed Demon Eyes, before he was caught by the guards, and out of Solomon's generosity and kindness, was made into a servant, then guard, instead of killed, the deal breaker for many, many, many people. Not Yuugi though, he had always thought of Yami as some sort of "Ruby in the ruff". After all, Yami's short lover is known for seeing only the best in people, despite his tries to do other wise (*see Bakura*). He's a man that has seen too much, and knows too much to be safe, yet a natural born-leader, and friendly to the people who honestly deserve it. His eyes hold the sad tale of his childhood that he tries to forget. Let's just say, he's very, /very/ happy he's an orphan nowadays. He was also dressed in a standard servant, cream-coloured baggy pantaloons, red short-skirt with purple embellishments and red leather vest, since of his guard status though, he carried around dual swords at his waist, using an amethyst sash Yuugi gave to him. He was a frontline fighter, swift, silent, and deadly, with a love of fire and explosions. Since he was close to the Prince, he was allowed to accessorize as he wished, so he had on various gold armbands, neck rings, anklets, and earrings. He also had on his favourite black leather neck-belt. His bracelet is gold set with crimson blood-coloured rubies, and then amethysts and deeper, wine-coloured rubies. Since the amethysts obviously symbolized Yuugi, they knew they were meant to be together, - though Yami has to hide his bracelet among other black leather, gold studded bracelets - they both wondered who there wine-coloured rubies lover was.

Crown Prince Yuugi Motou of Japan, I believe I already explained Yuugi's background and family life to you dear readers, so I'll just go straight to his personality and dress, ne? Yuugi is secretly, and madly in love with his longtime boyfriend, the slave Yami, and he refuses the throne at every given turn, not wanting to take over. He's sixteen years old, and shortest in their group, Yuugi is friendly, kind, loving, loyal, and too trusting for their own good, kind of person (*see Bakura) - well, trusting in a manner of speaking. Once you were humble, kind, and/or earned Yuugi's smile or laugh, you were trusted, without question, without any care to your past. Unfortunately, royals nowadays aren't too big on humble pie, so he doesn't usually like them. For example, last suitor Yuugi had was a royal, yet Yuugi still gave him a shot, still hopeful to find a person who'd be okay with Yami, love them both and who agreed with him - Yuugi thinks that since he and Yami were destined to have a third lover anyhow, it'd just be easier if he was a royal, right? Less Jii-chan drama. Yuugi took his suitor out to the gardens, his favourite place for venting and private from his lovely Jii-chan's meddling hands. Yuugi threw out his test question, to see if this one was any different, to see if he could be trusted with the secret that is Yami. He used his usual 'I am not an object to be used! I am a person, not a thing with no emotions!' speech, and not even halfway, the suitor interrupted with, "Please, just SHUT. UP. I am marrying you for money, not to hear about your feelings, nor for any promise of 'love'! Like that shit exists in this day and age! PAH, don't make me LAUGH. Oh, and you /are/ an object, a bed warmer if you will, a maker of heirs, and someone to look pretty for the public, so sit down and shut up before I slap you across that pretty lil face of yours. Or even better yet, go make me a sandwich since 'slaves have feelings too'." Needless to say, Yuugi, the lil spitfire, roundhouse kicked the man and demanded he get out of his sight. (In the suitors defense, since, my dear readers I had promised you I was going to be unbiased, this was the way he was raised to behave. His father never showed any affection towards his mother, and his tutors taught him to control his lover at all times. He had to give up on the thought of love and happiness early on, and wasn't pleased when he was told he had to court Yuugi and give up all hopes of future happiness in order to save his people from starvation. So, while he was a bastard, he was an upset, unhappy, raised-that-way sort of bastard.). Yuugi's still looking out and hopeful for his and Yami's third lover, though, but is hugely unpleased by the stupid ball and get to know thing his unaware-of-his-and-Yami's-relationship Jii-chan put into place. Ra, Rebecca had to argue for /hours/ just to make sure only eligible bachelors were allowed. He did love his Jii-chan, but the man was slipping, and that thought alone scared him. Yuugi was always one to draw unwanted attention to himself, with his tri-coloured star-shaped hair that was mainly black, with blonde bangs and purple tips, and almost bigger than him. Not to mention his over-sized, huge amethyst eyes, sparkling with a pure unadulterated innocence and naivety one saw in a small child. Needless to say, Yuugi isn't quite that innocent or naive anymore, but his eyes were good at tricking his suspicious Jii-chan, and at puppy-dog eyes, when needed, which was a lot of the time. He also had on one of the two crowns of Japan (When he and Rebecca were younger, they had planned and promised to rule together, honouring his promise he had given Rebecca the crown of Lower Japan (making her the Unofficial Crown Princess of Japan), while he kept the one of Upper Japan, instead of combining the two like he was supposed to), a simple gold crown with amethyst jewels, symbolizing one of his families colours. He was taught from a young age to use any and all weapons, (as kidnapping and such was a very high risk), his favourite weapon though, is without a doubt, the bow and arrow. And, he /never/ misses a shot. He keeps the weapon as a bow and charms on a bracelet that he never takes off. He had on an outfit consisting of silky, deep purple, baggy pantaloons, a crimson red sash worn as a belt, a gold chain with sapphire, amethyst, and ruby jewels also worn as a belt crisscrossing the sash, and a deep purple, leather half vest that had under-lining threads of crimson with blue embroidery and embellishments. He got to wear a lot of jewelry, being the Prince, and Yuugi made sure to abuse that privilege, wearing various gold armbands, neck rings, anklets, and earrings, - his ears were pierced in more than one place. He also had on his favourite black leather neck-belt, matching Yami's. His bracelet is gold set with amethyst and crimson, blood-coloured rubies and deeper, wine-coloured rubies, telling the duo that they would one day become a trio.

Ryou Bakura, sixteen years old, and nicknamed Ry' by his lover, Ryou is the kind and mild mannered one of the group. Smart, and a bit of an introvert, he's the kind of person whose always got your back. He wasn't always like this though, years of neglect by his father after his pregnant mother's death had formed him into an untrusting, unfeeling person. A klepto, can get pregnant and able-bodied fighter, Ryou lead quite a life before meeting everyone. His fighting style is just like his lovers, only more spy-type, then Assasin-type, he can cause some serious damage and maiming, even paralyzation, without killing the person, Ra, he could even mentally /break/ a person if he wished, though luckily, he's too nice to do that for no reason. Not to mention, he does hand-to-hand combat /very/ well. The gang and his lover slowly brought Ryou out of that shell, though, breaking down most of his walls. Still, Ryou's no pushover, and just the right person to put his lover back in place... Ryou has warm, chocolate brown doe eyes, that hold a lot of intelligence, and snowy white hair that fell mid back, with matching bangs barely covering his eyes. He was also dressed in a standard personal slave, white and blue stripped skin-tight spandex knee-high shorts, gray with purple embellishments thigh-high leather skirt, and a white with purple embellishments half-vest. Since he was also close to the Prince, he was allowed to accessorize as he wished, so he had on various gold armbands, neck rings, anklets, and earrings, - his ears were pierced in more than one place. His bracelet is gold set with diamonds and gray pearls and off-white pearls. His lover, Bakura represents the gray pearls, but they both have no clue who the off-white pearls represent, though, clueing from the colour of the pearl, Ryou highly guessed that he'd have to put-in-place another troublemaker. Just his bloody luck for being an uke-type.

Bakura Akefia, the once mighty 'King of Thieves', and one of the 'Three Great Thieves' nicknamed, you guessed it readers, 'Thief King'. Bakura's. first on the insane scale, and has a penchant for torturing people. What can he say? Watching his entire village being killed in front of his by power-hungry raiders when he was ten, makes a person a bit of a downright bastard. He's now sixteen, but seeing his little sister, Amane, and his mother, Kira, die in front of him is still very fresh in his mind. He became a thief very early on, he met Yami, and a boy named Marik, and they became the 'Three Great Thieves', himself nicknamed the 'Thief King'. (No one quite knows what happened to Marik.) He quickly worked his way up to holding the title 'King of Thieves', and was captured by the guards and brought to the palace the same time Yami was, Solomon's kindness had only extended to him as well, though, because of the Prince, and later on Princess. The shrimp was too kindhearted and trusting, the kind of person Bakura should easily take advantage of, but he didn't. He blames it on the fact that Yuugi saved his life, though we all know deep, deep, /deep/ down, Bakura has standards and some form of honour, that didn't allow him to harm someone innocent. Bakura's lover is the one that shared his name, and the only one that he would listen to, and almost feared, Ryou. The gods were having a field day setting those two up by giving them the same names. Bakura seriously doesn't doubt it that they did it just to fuck with them, and wouldn't put it past them to make sure their missing lovers name was 'Akefia', but who knows, to mess with them they could make it 'Florence'! Bakura has muddy-red eyes, and stark white hair that reached mid-back, and worked as a sort of Palace guard/Royal guard - which he finds ironic, but is fine with 'cuz he still got to fight (and occasionally torture) evil people. He was also dressed in a standard servant, cream-coloured baggy pantaloons, light blue short-skirt with purple embellishments and gray leather vest, but since he was a guard, he had many small daggers, vials, ninja stars and other weapons tucked into his sides using a light blue sash made for him by Ryou. He was an assasin-type fighter, you see, the type to slip poison in ones drink, to kill without getting his hands dirty, to kidnap and torture without anyone suspecting anything was going on. Since he was close to the Prince, he was allowed to accessorize as he wished, so he had on a ton of gold armbands, neck rings, anklets, and earrings -his ears were pierced a lot, just to push Seto's buttons. His bracelet is gold set with gray pearls, and then diamonds and off-white pearls.

Malik Ishtal, the sixteen year old, seductive, and flamboyantly gay to the point that he uses it to make others laugh. Number three on the crazy scale, Malik's quick to back up any trouble caused, laughing at danger. Like the rest, though, he doesn't have the greatest past. Older sister and brother dead by their own father's hands, mother no where to be found, Malik was tortured and abused, locked chained up in a basement for most of his life and all of his childhood, with scars from various whips on his back to prove it. Name some form of abuse, neglect, physical, emotional, /sexual/ ('twas a blessing that his father never succeed in getting him pregnant), Malik's been through it all. The worst part for him, though, is that his fathers still out there, disappeared on the day Malik was found and freed of the basement, thanks to the Royal Guards. When he was freed, and his father hadn't been found, he was offered by the Prince to become one of his personal servants for protection, and he quickly accepted, but on the basis that he also got some self defense training. Now, he's at the level of being a guard, but prefers staying but Yuugi's side, his preferred weapon was a small sword - too large for a dagger, too small for a regular sword - it had a cover to look like a rod, or a scroll, depending on the angle. He keeps it in a lavender sash to be with him at /all/ times. Not easily trusting and more than a bit clingy, when you earn his trust, he won't let you go. He's fiercely loyal, and always has your back. He has gorgeous lavender eyes, sandy-blonde hair, and naturally tanned skin. He was also dressed in cargo-like spandex knee-high shorts, dark lavender short-skirt with blue embellishments and light lavender leather vest. Since he was close to the Prince, he was allowed to accessorize as he wished, so he had on various gold armbands, neck rings, anklets, and earrings - his ears were pierced a lot, one, because he likes them like that, and two, they were all ganging up on Seto. His bracelet is gold set with light lavender stones and dark lavender stones.

Rebecca Motou, fourteen years old, Unofficial Crown Princess of Japan. A tomboy to the fullest extent of the word, Rebecca was the responsible one of the group, a natural born leader, and a bit mischievous if you can coax her to let go. She quickly lost the twin tails her Jii-chan had asked the maids to make her wear, in hopes of making her seem feminine and innocent, and cut her hair short, in messy-ish pixie-cut style, partially cause it was easier for her to deal with than her waist-long blonde hair, mainly because she had been going through a short 'rebellious phase', and wanted to be a brat towards her Jii-chan. She still kept enough two small sections of hair long enough to braid two braids, located on either side of her face, framing it, as a little thing to do towards her Jii-chan, reminding him of how long her hair was, and would still be if he had stopped trying to force femininity on her. Her braids were now floor-length, and she kept small, weighted balls - or small daggers depending on where they were going,what day, and her own instincts - tied to the ends of them, to use as a sorta makeshift weapon, as she had gotten kidnapped more than once in the past, and realized that it was likely that she wouldn't always be so lucky as to grab a discarded kitchen knife while they were trying to get her. Her favourite weapon is a large, black scythe called Artemis that she keeps as a necklace using her Sun magick. She has mismatched one blue one amethyst eyes that held a seriousness, sternness, and sensibility that one her age doesn't usually have, though they can sparkle with mischievousness in the right situations. Rebecca, despite her occasional, but loving, bratiness towards her Jii-chan, does wholeheartedly love him, and is trying to prove that she could be a good leader - not just for her sake, but for the sake of her beloved older brother, Yuugi, who doesn't want to take the throne, and for all the women who want to achieve something that usually are only reserved for men. As you can see, my dear readers, Rebecca's a bit of a feminist. A child at heart though, Rebecca's most treasured possession is a teddy bear that she had received from her dead parents when she was still forming in her mothers womb. She had dragged it around everywhere as a younger child, and named it Mr. Bear. Yuugi more than once had to sew it back together after she had been too hard with it - a tomboy since then - so it also holds a bit of Yuugi in it too, making it all the more precious to her. She was dressed in an outfit twin to her brother's, with a pair of silky, deep blue, baggy pantaloons (as she had burned all of the mini-skirts her Jii-chan had forced her to wear as soon as she was old enough to be around fire unsupervised), a long royal purple skirt bordered with pink with slits at the sides going up from her ankle to her upper thigh, a hot pink sash worn as a belt, a gold chain with sapphire, amethyst, and pink jewels also worn as a belt crisscrossing the sash, and a hot pink, leather tub-top that showed part of her stomach and had under-lining threads of purple with blue embroidery and embellishments, and she wore a navy blue fishnet shirt under it. She got to wear a lot of jewelry, being the Princess and a girl, and she, following her brother, made sure to abuse that privilege, wearing various gold armbands, neck rings, anklets, and earrings, - her ears were pierced in more than one place. She also had a gold bellyring. Her bracelet is gold set with purplish-blue stones and bluish-pink stones. She has a high suspicion that her future lover is a woman, and takes joy in keeping that fact from her lovely, but meddling Jii-chan, who wants to marry her off to some rich dude.

Now, my dear readers, back to your irregularly scheduled story.

"Onii-chan, I guess the talking didn't quite work?" Rebecca asked softly.  
Yuugi just shook his head.  
"Well then, we're just gonna have to pray you find yours and Yami's third lover there, ne?" Rebecca said optimistically.  
"Our third lover...Aibou, what's she talking about? Where is 'there'? And more importantly, what's wrong?" Yami questioned.  
Yuugi looked up at Yami, tears framing his big eyes, making them sparkle with sadness. "Jii-chan... He-he-he put together this b-ball, in h-hopes-s of finding some-o-one to marry me off to. I tried to t-talk him out of it, b-but he..."  
"He what Yuugi?" Ryou asked kindly, a hidden fire behind his eyes.  
Yuugi was silent, before replying, "He... He said that he was glad M-Mom was dead, so s-she didn't s-s-e-e-e what a disa-disa-disappointment I am...a-a-a-n-nd he s-s-s-slapped me." Yuugi quickly hid his face back into his boyfriends chest, not noticing the murderous aura that started to emit from Yami, and the rest of his friends and family.  
"He did WHAT!?" Yuugi's sister all but screamed, "When I get my hands on that old coot, I'll smack some sense into him! I love him, but this!" She started to stand.  
"You and me were thinking the same thing Becca, it must be a blue moon." Bakura got off of his window seat as well, ready to join Rebecca.  
"Don't count me out of this little party!" Malik joined in with a small smirk.  
As Jou opened his mouth to join, Yuugi interrupted turning around so that, while he sat on Yami's lap, he faced everyone,  
"Trust me, I wouldn't prefer anything else, Ra, I would help, but despite all, he is my Jii-chan - /our/ Jii-chan Becca," he added when he saw Rebecca open her mouth, "Don't forget, he may be old and loosing it, but he's still a wise, fair and just King, I don't think people would be too happy. I'm not saying I'll forgive and forget," Yuugi gently touched the bruise that was forming on his once blemish-free alabaster skin, "And I'm probably gonna give him the silent treatment after this," Everyone (but Seto of course) cracked a smile, "But he's family."

"Your kindness is your greatest fault."  
Yuugi smiled, wincing a bit as the bruised skin was stretched, and said, "That coming from you, Ryou? If its my greatest fault, it's your kryptonite."  
Ryou rolled his eyes with a smile, and said, "Oh shut up, you bloody wanker, and let me see that bruise." He walked over to Yuugi, and grasped his face as to see the bruise better.  
"That's /Prince/ bloody wanker to you." Yuugi mumbled loudly,causing laughs. Yuugi pressed his back into Yami's strong chest, which was vibrating with laughter, as Ryou ordered Bakura to get some bandages and warm water - which, of course Bakura did, with some groaning.  
Malik cackled, and through an arm around Ryou's shoulders, "You got him /whipped/ Ryou! He's wrapped around your finger, ain't he?"  
Ryou just smirked as Bakura walked in with the stuff, "/Little/ finger Malik, don't have to use a full one, do I?"  
Yami chuckled again, Yuugi giggled, and Malik fell to the floor laughing.  
"What? Full one of what?" Bakura asked, only catching on to the end of the conversation.  
"I was just saying, how I don't think I'll have to use a full plaster on Yuugi's cheek, and I should just cut it in half." Ryou lied smoothly.  
Bakura just shrugged and dropped the stuff, /carefully/ once he saw Ryou's pathetically cute version of a glare directed at him.  
"Well, I gotta go, breaks over, my turn to patrol." Bakura said leaving, "Seto, when you and the dog finish eye raping each other, I suggest you join me, unless you want some other guard questioning your lack of ability to, you know, /guard/. The sexual tension between those two." Bakura mumbled the last bit as he disappeared through the secret entrance.

Seto, who had been in a glaring match with Jou, broke it off and left after Bakura with a nod to Yuugi, and a... look towards Jou.  
Jou, who had blushed a bit at Bakura's statement, shook it off, and went towards his best friend.  
Ryou had just finished cleaning and bandaging up Yuugi's cheek, when Rebecca stood up, gave her brother a huge hug, and said, "Well, I still think I should at least /talk/ to Jii-chan, as much as I adore him for raising and loving us, this," She pointed towards Yuugi's cheek, "Is a no. Take care of my bro, will ya Yami?" She ruffled both Yuugi's and Yami's hair as she said this.  
"Of course, Princess, as if I'd let anything happen to him... Well, anything I could stop." Yami amended, hugging Yuugi close to his chest.

Ryou, sensing that Yami and Yuugi needed space said, "Well, me, Malik, and Jou are just gonna...go do servant-y stuff. Yup." He dragged the two out, leaving Yami and Yuugi alone.

Yami nuzzled Yuugi's cheek affectionately, and said, "Wanna work on the carpet, Aibou?"  
Yuugi nodded, but made no move to get up, so Yami rolled his eyes, and hitched Yuugi up to carry him.  
They climbed up a ladder that was hidden behind a curtain like that, and eventually reached the top, which was a ledge with a poor looking carpet on the ground, and a large, pane-less window a few meters up.  
Yuugi finally jumped down from his hold on Yami, and knelt at the carpet. If given the chance, the carpet could be wonderfully beautiful, with golden tassels at the end, black hieroglyph spells around the edges, and a desert sunset backdrop, with deep amethyst purple, crimson red, and one other colour not apparent yet interwoven. Alas it wasn't ready yet, so it was far from the perfect it could be.

"Yuugi, I'm not entirely sure I have enough Shadow magick to fix this thing up." Yami said sadly.  
"I would help, but my Sun magick doesn't do well in the night, and that's the only time we could really fly without being caught... But I'll still put in some!" Yuugi said determined, sitting in direct sunlight, he put his hands on the rug, and his eyes fell shut. A glowing eye of Ra appeared on his forehead, and Yuugi seemed to glow. Glow so bright, Yami had to shield his eyes. With such radiance, the Sun itself seemed to be jealous. Yuugi shared his glow with the carpet, and it rose a bit, glowing as well. Yuugi kept this up for a few minutes, before opening his eyes, and slumping over. The carpet fell back, amethyst lines more apparent, and backdrop more alive, but not complete. Yuugi's glow ebbed away.  
"Ra... that carpet /does/ use ...a lot of energy." Yuugi said panting.  
"That it does Aibou," Yami said, resting Yuugi's head on his lap as soon as he sat down beside him, and absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair, "That it does."

And here's the explanation you've all been curious about, my dear Readers. This carpet is, you guessed it, a flying carpet. Yami gotten hold of it thanks to his dearly departed Shadow magick teacher, Mahado. Yami and Yuugi plan to fly away in the cover of night and Shadow magick, to somewhere safe and accepting. A place no one knows them, somewhere that Yami and Yuugi can show open affection to one another, without it being 'socially unacceptable'. No one, not even their friends know. Of course Yuugi and Yami'll miss them, but danger of being found out, even by accident outweighed everything else, including their conscious. What can I say, dear readers, we are all fools of love at one point, but this pair were certainly star-crossed lovers. Unfortunately, Yami doesn't seem to posses enough strength or magick to keep up with the carpets demands, and since they plan to travel at night, Yuugi's Sun magick will be all but useless. As you see, dear Readers, you don't always get a happy ending, nor does love always conquer all. Even the most thought out plan can be smashed to pieces if one plays their cards right. Fortunately for them, and you, my dear Readers, this is just the beginning of the tale, and there's much more to come. Who know? Maybe the Prince may actually get his happy ending...

* * *

**B: leave a nice lil review please! Follow and favourites always make the author smile and jump around, while reviews make her happy dance!**

**HEY! ...everyones ganging up on me *pout***


End file.
